Secret
by South Boy
Summary: LawLu AU Oneshot, Lemons and Smut. Law and Luffy get interrupted by Shanks who doesn't yet know about them being a couple. ( Again, I suck at summaries...) MarcoAce as side paring and Shanks is overprotective, violent and doesn't like Law.


"Nee, Law… Do you think I should tell Shanks and gramps about us..?" Luffy asked while sitting on top of Law who was lying on Luffy's bed.

"Well, everyone except for them knows so I think it'd be better to tell them before they find out themselves.." he answered while moving his hands up to Luffy's face and giving him a peck on the lips.

"True.. The only problem is just that they both don't like you." Luffy said as he unbuttoned Law's shirt and kissed along his neck.

"Well… They are both used to me being around a lot… maybe they won't.. mm.. mind.." he said, trying to keep his moan in as Luffy sucked and licked at the nook of his neck.

"Maybe.." Luffy moved further down, his tongue tasting Law's skin on the way down, occasionally placing kisses along the heating skin.

"But.." he kissed his way towards Law's nipple. "You know.." he trailed his tongue around the nub, teasing Law who was squirming underneath him while trying to hold back moans. "Ace tried to kill you.." he took the nub into his mouth and let his tongue play with it, circling around it.

He put the nub between his teeth. "And Ace actually liked you.." he let the nipple go and let his tongue trail over Law's exposed chest as he made his way to the other nipple. "T.. ah.. True.." Law managed to get out as Luffy gave his nipple a harsh suck.

Luffy could feel Law's penis getting harder with the second and he himself was growing hard as well just by hearing Law try holding his moans.

"I was thinking… about getting a.. part time job.." Luffy said as he grinded their crotches together, causing Law to gasp in surprise. Luffy himself had to bite on his lower lip so that he wouldn't let any moans escape his mouth.

"P-part time.. job..? w.. ah.. wh-y?" he asked in between his heavy breathing while Luffy was trailing down even further, licking off all the sweat that was coming from Law. As he reached Law's muscled torso he kissed and sucked along the defined muscles of his lover. Luffy knew that that was his weak spot and had to hold back a chuckle as Law grasped the bed sheets and his body began to tremble.

"I want to.." he sucked on a spot that he knew would make Law melt. "Ahh… mmh.. f.. fuck.." Law arched his back and grinded his crotch against Luffy's chest, causing more moans to spill from his mouth.

Luffy pinned Law's hips back down to the bed with his left hand while his right hand was caressing Law's hand that was clinging to the bed sheets until the knuckles had turned white.

He continued speaking where he had left off: "be able to buy stuff for you too.."

Luffy let his tongue trail along his belly button before sticking his tongue into it, causing Law to gasp in surprise while goose bumps were forming all over his body.

"You.. d-don't h..aah.. have to.." he managed to say.

"But I want to." Luffy replied as he unbuttoned Law's trousers and removed the pants, letting his erection spring free.

Luffy couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation as he saw the pre-cum leaking penis of his boyfriend.

He moved his head down to the head and licked off the pre-cum with the tip of his tongue. "Ah.." Law moaned as he bucked his hips up again, telling Luffy not to tease so much.

Hearing Law moan made his own penis twitch in anticipation as his pants began to feel uncomfortably tight.

"I'm home." Shanks stated as he walked past the kitchen and made his way into the living room. "Yo Shanks." Came the lazy reply from Ace who was cuddled against Marco who was watching TV. "Yo." Marco said, not bothering to look at the red-head whom he hated.

"Where's Luffy?" Shanks asked, ignoring the rudeness of his adopted son's boyfriend.

"He's upstairs with Trafalgar." Ace replied, there was no need to hide the fact that Luffy had a visitor, Shanks had probably already noticed the pair of shoes next to Luffy's.

"What are they doing there?" he asked curiously as he walked into the kitchen to grab some beer. "Dunno." Ace replied, hoping that they weren't doing anything inappropriate up there.

"Hmmm.." came the reply from the kitchen. "I'll go ask if he wants some pizza." Shanks said and walked up the stairs.

As Shanks made his way up the stairs Ace took out his phone and send a text to Luffy, warning him that their adopted father was on his way.

Luffy had taken in Law's entire lengths and was slowly pumping his head up and down while his tongue trailed along the shaft and occasionally trailed along the head.

Law's hand had come up to his head, gripping his hair tightly as he felt that he was about to cum. By now he could no longer hold in the moans, but tried to keep them as silent as possible. "Mhh.. ahh.. L..Luffy..-ya.. I'm gon.. gonna.. cum.." he managed to get out and got a "mhhh." As a reply from Luffy, the vibration sending him over the edge and he came hard into Luffy's mouth while biting on his lower lip to keep any moans from escaping his mouth.

As Luffy was swallowing every bit of Law's seeds his phone vibrated on his nightstand. He quickly swallowed everything and reached the nightstand with his hand, taking the phone and quickly reading the massage.

"Fuck." He cursed as he desperately looked around the room thinking what he should do.

He quickly pulled Law's pants and trousers back up and tried to button his shirt back up with shaking hands.

"Luffy-ya? What's wrong?" Law asked still breathing heavily, but Luffy didn't have time to tell him as he started to panic more and more with each passing second and tossed Law his phone so that he could read the massage. 'Shank's coming to your room.' Is what the massage said and Law quickly sat up and started buttoning up his shirt as well.

"It smells like sex inhere!" Luffy whispered in panic as Law scanned the room for something that would cover up the smell when he remembered that he still had the cigarettes he had confiscated from some kid in the hospital yesterday. He quickly took them out of his jacket's pocket and lit one on, taking a long drag from it and blowing the smoke out into the room, hoping that it'd cover up the smell.

"One last problem…" Luffy said, his face entirely red as he looked away from Law. "What?" Law asked curiously, but soon realized what Luffy meant as he scanned the boy and noticed his massive boner. "Ehm… Just put a pillow on it.." Law said handing him the pillow the second the door opened and Shanks walked in.

"What the fuck are you doing Trafalgar?!" Shanks yelled as he walked up to the bed and ripped the cigarette from his mouth. "It stinks in here!" he exclaimed as he tossed the cigarette out the window and left it open to let some fresh air in.

"I wanted to ask if you stayed for dinner." Shanks said, glaring at the older man. It was quite obvious that Shanks didn't like him. "If it wouldn't be of any problem." Law smiled to the red-head.

"Fine. Oi, Luffy. Why's your face so red? Both of you in fact." Shanks asked curiously and got closer as he noticed Luffy flinch at the question. "No.. reason.." Luffy lied, pouting his lip and looking at the wall, trying to avoid looking at his adoptive-father. It wasn't even hard to see that he was lying.

"Luffy." He said seriously, but what Law concerned most was the fact that something had caught his attention and he was moving closer to Luffy's face.

"What's that?" he asked no one in particular, wiping something off of the corner of Luffy's mouth with his thumb.

Without thinking about it, Shanks was about to lick it off of his thumb when Ace came walking in.

"Oi, Shanks. We're hungry so we're gonna order some pizza now. Which one do you want?" Ace asked and then noticed the shock on both Law and Luffy's face. "What's wrong with you?" he asked them frowning, before looking at Shanks who still had his thumb in front of his mouth.

"Oi, Ace. Do you smell this too?" Shanks asked, taking a deep breath through his nose. "The cigarette smoke?" Ace asked and took a deep breath as well.

"It smells like… sweat?" Shanks asked and turned to Ace who looked pale before his face turned red. "Ace?" Shanks asked, waving his hand in front of the freckled face who suddenly got angry.

"You bastard…" he mumbled between gritted teeth, staring at Law who, which he only just noticed, had his shirt buttoned up wrongly.

"Anyone care to tell me what's going on?!" Shanks yelled and looked at Luffy angrily and then at the pillow he had been holding onto for dear life.

"Luffy, did you eat chocolate in your room again?!" he yelled out to everyone's surprise as he pointed to the chocolate stain on the pillow.

"Ah.. ehm.." Luffy stuttered, trying to come up with a valid lie, but before he could response he had the pillow snatched away from him by Shanks who looked at it accusingly. "Do you know how difficult it is to get smudged chocolate out of a white pillow?" he asked as he turned to Luffy who was staring at him blankly, his face even redder than the man's hair.

As Luffy noticed both Shanks' and Ace's eyes trail down to where the pillow was he did the first thing that came to his mind to keep them from seeing his boner.

Any normal person would've tried to hide it with their hands or grab something else to cover it up, but as we all know, Luffy isn't any kind of normal person.

Within a matter of a second he jumped at Law, wrapping his legs tightly around the older's waist and putting his arms around his neck, pressing their bodies together so that no space remained to look through while screaming "HELP!" the impact of Luffy jumping at him was so strong that they flew over the edge of the bed and rolled over the floor.

"Luffy! What are you doing?!" Both Shanks and Ace yelled out as Law tried to sit up with Luffy glued to him.

He was mid way up when he noticed the boner poking his stomach and Luffy let out an almost inaudible moan. "Oh damn." Was Law's immediate response as Luffy pressed himself even closer against him, causing another silent moan to escape his lips. "Not good.. not good.." he muttered as he swallowed abruptly, feeling himself grow hard from hearing Luffy's moans.

"What's 'not good'?" Shanks asked curiously as he kept getting closer. "Luffy. Let go of him immediately!" Shanks commanded him and Luffy shook his head as a no, not wanting to say anything in fear of letting a moan escape his mouth.

"At least sit up straight, Trafalgar! Only watching the position you're sitting in gives me backache!" he exclaimed while rubbing the bridge between his nose.

Law couldn't really deny it, he was sitting extremely uncomfortable.

As he tried to sit up straight again, Luffy bit into his shoulder to muffle any moans that might escape his mouth. He let out a gasp when he felt the younger who was currently clinging to him bite into his shoulder, but he sat up straight anyways.

The friction that not only his pants and trousers, but also Law were causing on his penis were driving him mad and he couldn't stop himself from grinding against Law even after they sat up.

"L-Luffy-ya.. Stop that.." Law whispered into Luffy's ear as he felt his own penis react and grow harder with the second.

"What the fuck are you doing Luffy?! Just let go already!" Shanks said and grabbed Luffy by the chest, trying to rip him off of Law, while Ace was watching everything with slight shock.

As Shanks tried pulling Luffy away, he of course, tightened his legs that were around Law's waist and pulled himself back against the others body. Shank's though wasn't planning on giving up and pulled with all his force, successfully creating a gap between the two, but as he relaxed for a second, Luffy immediately crashed back into Law. "Ahhh…" Luffy moaned out as his penis got pressed against him and his lover again.

"Was that.." Ace began. "a moan?!" Shanks finished the sentence, both looking at him with shock and disgust.

"L-Law.. help.." Luffy asked, though it didn't sound like an ordinary question. It didn't sound like an embarrassed Luffy either. His voice in which he asked Law for help was lust filled and only then did Shanks notice how Luffy was grinding himself against the 7 year older man.

As he realized what was going on he got furious not only at Law but also at Luffy and once again tried to force them apart.

"Luffy! If you don't let go this instant you won't get any food for an entire week!" he yelled, but Luffy still didn't let go.

"What the hell's going on in here?" Marco asked as he walked into the room. "Ace?" Marco asked, looking at his boyfriend who's face was as red as a tomato from both embarrassment and anger. "I thought I heard a moan and then I heard your old man yell something about no food for a week. What's going on?" he asked one more time.

Ace swallowed a thick lump in his throat before answering. "Luffy's getting off by grinding himself against Law.." a shacking hand pointed at Luffy who still wasn't letting go of Law.

"Seriously?" Marco said, trying to hold back his laughter.

While Shanks was desperately trying to tear Luffy away from Law, Luffy's penis was constantly being rubbed against Law's torso, because Luffy was trying to hold onto the older man. "L-Law.." Luffy moaned as Shanks kept on trying to get him to let go.

Luffy's hand had wandered up to the older's hair and was tugging it harshly, while he looked at him with lust filled eyes.

Law knew that expression and he got hard in an instant, his erection immediately leaking pre-cum at the sight. He wanted to kiss Luffy, help him get off, but he knew that this wasn't the best timing for that.

Luffy's breathing had gotten faster and unstable as Shanks continued to try to make him let go of Law and as he lost his grip on Luffy and fell backwards onto his butt, Luffy's erection was slammed one last time against Law and he couldn't hold it anymore.

Luffy pressed himself against Law, his fingers tugging harshly at his hair and neck when he came in his pants, not able to hold back any of his moans. "Mhmm.. ha.. Ahh.. L..laww.. nngg.."

As he finished his orgasm he slumped against Law, still panting heavily while Law held onto him, not wanting him to fall to the ground. "S-Sorry.. I got your.. shirt dirty.." Luffy said in between his breathing. "I don't mind." Law replied, while rubbing Luffy's back to sooth his embarrassment a bit.

Luffy was hiding his face in the nook of Law's neck, not wanting to show his face to anyone right now. To say he was embarrassed was an understatement. He wanted to die out of embarrassment right now.

"That did not just happen." Ace stated, as if wanting to convince himself that it was just a bad dream. "If this didn't happen than you have some serious brother issues, yoi." Marco replied, not taking his eyes off of the two currently seated on the ground.

"I don't have brother issues!" Ace hissed back at Marco who just shrugged it off.

"Anyways, Don't you guys think that the entire neighborhood just heard that? I mean, he _was _pretty loud, yoi." Marco commented, pointing at the open window and the fact that all the chattering outside had stopped a while ago.

"Kill me.." Luffy said, burying his face further into Law's neck. "Ya know, this wouldn't have happened if you would've remembered to lock the door." Law stated. "If you don't shut up, I'll embarrass you, too!" Luffy whined while clutching to Law's back. "Oh please don't…" he replied.

"I want an explanation. Now." Shanks said seriously as he got off of the floor, but before Law or Luffy could say anything, Ace had already dragged him out of the room and Marco followed after them and closed the door behind them.

As they had left the room, Luffy let go of Law and crawled towards the door, locking it and Law stood up, closing the window and pulling the curtains close.

"Just so you know, I blame you for this." Luffy stated as he opened his closet to grab some clean clothes.

"Me? Even though you were the one who started going down on me." Law replied, pulling Luffy into a hug from behind.

"It was your fault for dressing so sexy." Luffy pouted at him.

"Oh, was I dressed sexy? I just put on the first thing I found in my closet." He chuckled while putting kisses in Luffy's neck.

"Liar. You know I have a weakness for you in shirts."

"You have a weakness for everything I wear." He replied, turning Luffy around in his embrace.

"Not true!" Luffy pouted again.

"Ooh? Isn't it?" Law teased.

"No. I have a weakness for you in general!" he confessed.

"Then we probably have the same kind of weakness, because the only weakness I have is you." Law said, holding Luffy's face in between his hands and bringing him closer for a kiss. Just before their lips were about to meet a knock on the door interrupted them.

"I think we have some explaining to do." Law sighed and let go of Luffy who quickly went to put on some clean clothes.

Ace and Marco were sitting on the couch next to Shanks while Luffy and Ace sat on the couch opposite of them.

Shanks was looking at them, arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrow twitching in annoyance when he looked at Law, who wasn't wearing any top, because he said that his shirt got dirty and Luffy's clothes didn't fit him.

"Exactly _what _is going on between you?" Shanks asked, his finger ticking against his arm, showing them that he was getting impatient.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Luffy asked cautiously and Shanks nodded. "We're a couple." He stated and Shanks leaped himself onto Law, strangling him.

About 20 minutes later they were all sitting in the same position again, only this time Luffy sat on Law's lap, so that Shanks wouldn't get to him so easily.

"Continue." He said, as if nothing had just happened. Law's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the older man's ignorance.

"We've been a couple for a year now.." Luffy said, this time hoping that Shank's wouldn't hurt Law again. "Before we officially became a couple we had been dating for about half a year.." Luffy continued and before he knew it, Shanks had thrown a vase against Law's head, causing his nose to bleed and a few other wounds that were caused by the splintering glass of the vase.

"Seriously, yoi?" Marco asked, leaning forward and looking at Shanks who was again sitting there with his arms crossed and looking at Law with a smirk on his face.

After Luffy had managed to stop Law's bleeding nose and put bandages onto the cuts they sat back on the couch where Ace had cleaned of the glass.

"But about a year before we started dating Law had kissed me once on my-" Luffy got interrupted as a knife flew past him and luckily missed Law and hit the painting behind them.

"That's it. I'm gonna kill him!" Law yelled and jumped off of the couch, leaping at Shanks, who just like Law got up to beat him up.

Luffy quickly grabbed Law by his waist, trying to stop him, while Marco and Ace tried to hold Shanks back.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Luffy yelled lowly in a threatening voice, causing everyone to stay still. "Shanks. I don't care if you like Law or not, because he'll still be my boyfriend and Law.." he began in a serious voice, but then his face turned into a pouting expression. "Put on a shirt. It's distracting!" he whined out.

"It's your fault that I'm not wearing a shirt." He stated, but nodded anyways. "I'm not really hungry anyways, so I'll head home." He said, grabbing his jacket and putting on his shoes.

"Ah wait! I'm going with you!" Luffy called after him and turned towards Shanks before running after Law. "You better get used to Law being around!" he pouted and then ran after his boyfriend.


End file.
